Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $5.99 each and baskets of pomegranates for $8.55 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of pomegranates. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the pomegranates. Price of coconuts + price of pomegranates = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $14.54.